


Geodes and girlfriends

by Myqueenmarceline



Series: We're all a little peculi-queer [1]
Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, fluffly romance, geode, inaccurate geology, little lesbians, sea caves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myqueenmarceline/pseuds/Myqueenmarceline
Summary: Bronwyn has found something amazing in one of the sea caves





	

It was another one of their warm summer days, one of those particular loops that seemed to just stretch on into infinity.

Claire was laying on her stomach, idly kicking her legs into the air as she looked down at the grass, observing the insects meandering around. She imagined seeing the flowers grow tall, weaving up around her into a little cocoon of cool green shade. That would be so nice... She would have to try and go down to the sea later.

She nearly had a heart attack as a shadow fell over her, a familiar hand grabbing her shoulder and pulling her to her feet with ease.

"Claire! Come with me. Now. I've found something amazing." Bronwyn said, a large grin stretching across her face. Claire hadn't seen her this excited about anything in a long time. She nodded, reaching for her friend and letting Bronwyn pick her up. Her excitement was contagious, and Claire began eagerly imagining the possibilities as Bronwyn trotted off, breaking into a run as the small dirt road started sloping downhill.

Claire winced as her face was exposed to the bright sun, closing her eyes and turning away. She buried her face into Bronwyn's hair, enjoying the shade and the feeling of her girlfriend's silky tresses brushing against her cheeks.

Within ten minutes, they were at the thin stretch of beach that circled around the island. The tide was starting to come in a little, but there was still a good distance between it and the opening of the sea caves.

Bronwyn let Claire down, taking her by the hand and pulling her towards them. She headed for one near the end, with an opening just barely taller than she was. Claire followed her, giggling a little as she ran her fingers across the slimy, damp surface. They came away green, covered with the moss that coated everything, even the ground.

The tunnel ahead of them went down into the Earth, narrowing, and finally, when Claire was seriously starting to worry that it would just taper off into a dead end, widening back up into a nice homey little cavern.

"I looked these up in Miss Peregrine's encyclopedias. They're called geodes. Apparently they just form naturally." Bronwyn explained, reaching her hands out and feeling around. She quickly found the small shelf of rock, picking up the flashlight she'd left there last time and handing it to Claire. "Turn that on please."

She then crouched down, feeling along the ground for one of the rocks she'd found earlier. Claire turned on the flashlight, revealing several rounder rocks that stood out from the cave wall. Bronwyn picked one up, feeling along it for weaknesses. Once she found a slim crack in it's surface, she brought it over to the shelf, tapping it gently a few times, until she could fit the tips of her fingers in just enough to pry it apart.

She turned around, holding it up to Claire's light, revealing the bright blue crystals that had built up inside.

"That's a geode? It's amazing! Look at that blue, it's beautiful! How did you find this place?" Claire said, watching with fascination as Bronwyn turned the rock around, casting a myriad of bright blue specks across first one wall, then the other.

"Almost as nice as your eyes." Bronwyn said, blushing a little. She looked away, expecting Claire to laugh at her for the ridiculous line.

Claire threw herself at Bronwyn, hugging her with a force that put her strength to shame. Bronwyn smiled, wrapping her free arm around Claire's shoulders.

Claire suddenly looked up at her, realization dawning. "Do any of the others know about this place?"

"No, not yet. I was thinking, at least for now, it could be our special secret place?" Bronwyn asked, trying to ignore the nervous fluttering of her heart. She was still unsure if she and Claire were going steady, and she didn't want to be wrong.

Claire put her hand to her chin, pretending to stroke an imaginary beard in contemplation. After a moment, she eagerly nodded, eyes bright as she handed the geode back to Bronwyn. "I'd like that. You're wonderful Bronwyn."

"So are you." Bronwyn replied, a familiar warmth filling her chest as she took Claire's hand. "We should probably leave before the tide rises too much. The geodes will still be here tomorrow."

They walked out of the cave and into the warm summer sun, hand in hand, with matching smiles brighter than the light dancing on the water.

End


End file.
